


nebulas (and novas and night sky)

by vailkagami



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vailkagami/pseuds/vailkagami
Summary: You're made of memories you bury or live by.Music video to Vienna Teng'sNever Look Away.





	

[nebulas (and novas and night sky)](https://vimeo.com/202248059) from [Torstai Kilpikonna](https://vimeo.com/user36513837) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear friend Jenny.
> 
>  
> 
> Also: [grenprompt-bingo card](http://vail-kagami.dreamwidth.org/13690.html), prompt: _Dancing and Singing_


End file.
